Haunted
by Forever Me
Summary: A new mission brings the team to a haunted storage building, but what they actually find is much more surreal than what they were expecting. (I couldn't come up with a catchy title...:S)


**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! So this is my first BH6 fanfiction. I won't bother you with a long note before you start reading this story. Instead I will bother you with it once you're finished reading it :P.**

 **Also, I would like to warn you for possible grammar mistakes. I'm Dutch and don't have a beta reader, so I can't guarantee a flawless story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6**

* * *

Sighing, Hiro looked at the clock for the third time in a minute, wishing that the time would speed up. Of course, everything would've been easier if he'd just told aunt Cass what his outdoor activities were, but since that would probably cause the biggest bout of stress-eating the woman would ever have, he kept silent when he was busted sneaking into the café late at night after dropping off his armor in the garage. Which resulted in the two-week grounding, and – where she got it from, Hiro didn't know – the sensors at the door to his room, keyed into his DNA, which would start an alarm if he left his room after his assigned 'bedtime'.

Hiro glanced sideways, his eyes spotting Baymax's charging station at his feet – upgraded to be more portable; it now had wheels and a handle, making it look like some sort of trolley –, then once again glancing at the clock, groaning in frustration when the arm had only moved up one minute.

He was waiting for Fred to show up, since he needed someone's help getting out from his room onto the ground below, without falling to his death. He would've used Baymax's and his thrusters, but since the space was too small, and above all, the thrusters would probably set his room on fire, Hiro decided against it.

Hiro got a message from the comic-geek, saying that there was something worth the attention of Big Hero 6 in a building downtown. The others – Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Gogo – were also making their way towards their meeting place, which was a mile or so away from the building.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was a soft but firm tick against his window, caused by a small pebble. Grabbing Baymax's charging station, which held the marshmallow look-alike robot, he quickly went to the window and slid it open.

A giant shadow of a monster moved on the wall on the other side of the passageway between the café and the neighboring house, caused by a flashlight that Fred had put on the floor to make a movement that made Hiro think of someone who was about the throw a disk.

"Okay…" he heard the other teen softly say, before something hit the roof in front of him and slid down towards the ground. Fred moved out of the light cast by the flashlight to grab whatever he had thrown, making the shadow-monster disappear.

The same thing was thrown a second time, and this time Hiro recognized it as a grappling hook. How Fred managed to get one, Hiro didn't know, but then again, there was more about Fred that Hiro didn't know.

But again, Fred missed, and the hook slid down the roof again.

An "Oh no no no no, OW!" from Fred was enough for Hiro to know that the comic-geek hadn't thought to move out of the way, resulting on the hook falling on his head.

But Fred wasn't fazed. He tried again, and failed.

Once more the grappling hook was thrown his way, and once more it slid off the roof.

The third time would've hit his head had Hiro not moved out of the way.

"Sorry," Fred said measly, once more preparing to throw the hook.

Hiro, who had seen more than enough, and was starting to worry that the sounds might wake up aunt Cass, decided that an intervention was more than needed.

"Fred!" he whisper-yelled. "Will you just chill with the hook?!"

The comic-geek lowered the hook. "Eeh, every great super-hero origin story starts with the grappling hook. Even you should know that!"

"Could you just be normal for like two minutes?" Hiro responded hotly, even though he wasn't as angry as he was acting right then. "And be quiet!" he said as he lowered Baymax's charging station with the help of a rope.

"Ooh, good call," Fred said as he took the dangling charging station and set it on the ground. "I'll play it stealthy." He then turned towards the window and held out his arms, ready to catch the fourteen years old genius. "ALL RIGHT HIRO, JUMP! I'LL CATCH YOU!"

Fighting the urge to face-palm himself, Hiro let himself fall from the roof.

With a dull thud, he landed into the arms of the teen in the lizard suit, but Fred had miscalculated the impact, resulting in the falling down of the both of them with an oof.

"Sorry," Fred apologized. "Can't see very well in the mask…" He then stood up, still carrying Hiro in his arms.

"Whaa?"

The two teens looked up at the sudden sound, both seeing Hiro's neighbor, Mr. Jones, looking at then weirdly, the trashcan held forgotten in his hands.

"Hiro? Fred?" Mr. Jones asked. He once saw Fred in the lizard suit when the teen had his mask down, but Mr. Jones only thought it was one of his comic-book stunts. How he still hadn't put two-and-two together – Big Hero 6 was in the news a lot – Hiro didn't know, but he was thankful, since it kept their secret safe for a little longer.

Mr. Jones looked down, and in the light of the flashlight, he saw the grappling hook. " 's that a grappling hook?"

It was silent for a moment, before Fred quickly put Hiro down on his feet, exclaimed loudly "No!", threw down a mini smok

* * *

e bomb and ran away, pulling Hiro with him, leaving the younger teen's neighbor standing confused in the alleyway.

"Dude! Where did you get that smoke bomb?" Hiro asked while they were running. A whirring sound told him that Baymax was following them in his automatic charging station, much like an Astromech Droid form Star Wars – which gave Hiro the idea, actually.

"Found it in my fathers hidden weapon room," Fred replied before making a sharp turn, taking a shortcut through the alleyways.

"Where exactly are we going, by the way?" the younger teen asked. "And what is it that needs us to finish it off?"

"Well, it was Wasabi who came to me with it. It seems like there's this old storage building, almost as big as a warehouse, and people say it's haunted."

Hiro shuddered. After the whole Callaghan incident seven months ago, he wasn't very fond of warehoused anymore.

Fred, who was running in front of Hiro and thus didn't saw his shudder, continued talking. "People hear yelling coming from the walls, throughout the whole building. Wasabi overheard two boys talking about how they had gone into the warehouse, and how the yelling seemed to come from everywhere. There have been researches, but nothing was found. At first, the police thought it had come through the vents, but they checked every room and there was nothing at all."

"Okay, that's definitely creepy. But what makes you think that we will have more success than the police?" Hiro asked, slightly panting from the running. If only the alleyways weren't so small, Hiro would've been flying on Baymax already.

"Well, firstly, we have Baymax," Fred responded. "Secondly, we're awesome."

Even though the second reason wasn't a really good one, Hiro totally agreed with it.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, with an occasional yelp if one of the two slipped on the slippery ground.

After a few more minutes Hiro saw something yellow zoom past through one of the alleyways, which meant that GoGo managed to upgrade her discs some more, because Hiro was sure she couldn't go that fast a week ago.

"GoGo, wait up!" Fred yelled, trying to get some closer to the Korean girl who was already twenty feet ahead.

She didn't slow down though. Her only response was: "Woman up!"

After a few more turns, they reached their destination, and Hiro leant down on his knees, trying to get his breathing under control. It had been a while since he had run that far non-stop.

After he had calmed down a bit, he leant down towards Baymax's charging station and flipped the switch that prevented him from inflating. It had happened a few times when they were traveling somewhere that someone said "Ow," which activated Baymax. That was good, but not if he was in a traveling charging station, which would crash after such an activation.

After a few of those crashes, Hiro had installed the switch, which prevented a lot of problems.

The only thing was that if the switch was flipped, Baymax would activate, even without his cue.

In just a short moment, the alleyway was filled with tree people and a big marshmallow-like robot, although that was hidden by the red armor that the robot wore.

"Hello Hiro, Fred, GoGo. You seem to be exhausted. My scans tell me you have adrenaline in your system, indicating to strenuous activity. I suggest you take some rest," the robot said, just as Honey Lemon and Wasabi rounded a corner.

"Hey guys!" Honey Lemon exclaimed excitedly, not looking worried that they were going into some creepy building at all. "Isn't this exiting? My Abuela* used to tell me about the ghosts that haunted her village, I can't wait to meet one!" she said.

"I swear, I'm going to be happy once were gone from this place. We're not even in the building and I don't like it," Wasabi said while he shuddered.

Hiro found himself agreeing with Wasabi. Even though he wasn't as creeped out about it like he was, he still wasn't very fond of the supernatural. He like to keep it to his robotics, something that always made sense and had a reason.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, can it?" GoGo asked, and she popped her gum. "Let's just go and see what we can find." And with that she took the lead, followed by the others and with Hiro and Baymax being the last ones.

"Are you all right, Hiro? You seem to be shuddering, indication that you are either cold of afraid." Hiro could almost hear the concern in the robot's voice.

"I'm all right, just a bit nervous, I guess." At that moment a cat yowled, frightening Wasabi into jumping three feet in the air, while Hiro pushed the button on his belt-buckle, activating the armor system. In five seconds, Hiro was completely armored. It was something he had been working on for a few weeks, but after a while he got the hang of it, and now he had been using it for a while.

"It's a cat. It's just a cat," he heard Wasabi softly muttering to himself, deactivating the lasers he had activated in the spur of the moment.

After a nod to GoGo, the group continued walking, and soon they reached the storage building.

It looked very eerie in the dark. There were no lights, which caused the whole building to be surrounded by shadows, the only light coming from the near full moon.

They stopped at the entrance, and after a few glances at each other, Wasabi activated his laser blades again to slash down the padlock on the door.

As soon as the door was unlocked, it opened softly, creaking all the way and sending shivers up the teens' spines.

"Are we really going in here?" Wasabi asked, hoping to get a negative answer. He was disappointed to receive two determined and one half-determined nod in return. Hiro was still a bit unnerved, but he wouldn't let the others think he was weak by chickening out.

One by one they entered the building, looking for any sign of life. They didn't see much, except for layers dust on everything. They also didn't hear any yelling, making the teens wonder if they had the right building.

They went into various rooms, spreading out a bit so that they could search a bit faster.

To Hiro it seemed to be just an old storage building, abandoned a few years ago. Even though, he turned to Baymax. "Could you scan this building, Baymax?" he asked.

The robot looked up, his visors focusing and defocusing. After a few seconds he turned to look at Hiro again. "Except for you, there don't seem to be any humans in this building."

It was then that he heard it. Soft clanging sounds, as if someone was hitting the wall with something, only it seemed to come from the vents. A soft thunk every few seconds. The teens looked at each other, and came to the silent agreement to continue looking.

They entered another room, which seemed to be some kind of office. A large desk stood in the middle of the room, with a big black chair covered in cobwebs behind it. Bookcases lined the wall, every shelf filled with thick books. To Hiro, they all seemed to be books one would find in the office some high up business person.

Making one book stand out among the rest.

Hiro knew the book. It was old, but Treasure Island had been one of his favorites. He remembered begging Tadashi to read it to him when he was little, and Tadashi never refused, because he secretly liked the book as well.

A soft smile came upon his face, his thoughts lost in the memories of before, when Tadashi was still alive. He absentmindedly reached out to take it from the shelf, but when he pulled, a trapdoor beneath him opened, and Hiro fell in with a surprised yelp.

(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)

Honey Lemon was excited. Not only was she on another mission with Big Hero 6, but she finally got the see the ghosts her Abuela always talked about. As a child she had been fascinated by the stories the elder woman told, but no matter on how many hunts she went, she never managed to find one.

So when Wasabi told her about the haunted storage building, she immediately decided that she would investigate, with or without the team (although she was secretly glad it was with the team, she wasn't so sure she would have dared otherwise).

When they first entered the building, the eeriness made goosebumps appear on her skin, but after a while it seemed that there was nothing in haunting the building.

But then the sounds began. A soft thunk, and Honey Lemon found herself getting excited and afraid at the same time. What if the ghost wanted to kill them?

When they entered the office, it was the first room they had found that had still furniture in it. The other rooms had been almost empty, save for a crate here and there.

The books looked pretty interesting. There even were some books about quantum physics she hadn't seen before, making Honey Lemon wanting to take the books with her.

But then a startled yelp brought her out of her thought, and she looked around just in time to see Hiro's head disappear into some trap hole.

"Hiro!" she yelled, and ran with the others towards the trapdoor, mindful not to fall in themselves.

"Hiro! Are you okay?" Wasabi asked, but there didn't come an answer.

Honey Lemon was getting worried. What if he fell weird and broke something. And arm, leg, or – pray God no – his neck.

"Baymax, can you scan him?" Gogo asked hurriedly, and the robot waggled over towards the hole and looked down.

"Hiro seems to be waking up from unconsciousness." And indeed, there was a groan coming from beneath.

"He has a mild concussion, a sprained wrist and will have several contusions."

Another groan. "Guys? What happened?" Hiro asked sluggishly.

Baymax blinked – which was actually to keep his lenses clean – and responded before the others could.

"You have fallen. On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Honey Lemon saw GoGo roll her eyes at the emoticons on Baymax's belly projector, which was visible even through the armor, but Honey Lemon was almost sure that it was to hide her concern for her friend.

"Ehm, a zero? I'm okay Baymax," she heard Hiro say before she heard some shuffling and then a hiss.

"Ouch," Hiro said softly, but it was loud enough for the other to hear. Apparently he had discovered his sprained wrist. "Okay, make that a three."

"We're going to get some rope, okay? So that we can pull you out," Wasabi said, but before he could turn around, Hiro stopped him.

"You guys can search some more. There seems to be pathway from here. I'll find my way out and come to you guys, okay?"

Honey Lemon and Fred looked at each other, and even with the mask she could see his look of concern.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry!" Hiro responded. "I'll activate my communicator, okay?" With that he walked away, his footsteps fading away, while a static noise alerted them he had indeed activated the com link between their helmets.

The others stood still for a moment, but then Fred broke the silence. "Well, I guess we'll continue looking then?"

Without waiting for an answer he started looking again, and Honey Lemon, Gogo and Wasabi followed his example, with Baymax following them.

It wasn't long before Honey Lemon noticed something. One of the bookcases seemed to melt into the wall, while the others were just standing against it. A soft pull one one side of the bookcase confirmed her suspicion: there was a secret door.

"Guys? You should see this," she said as she pulled the door completely open.

"It's not another failed experiment site, is it? Because that would be totally cliché," Fred said.

Honey Lemon just shook her head, and entered the hidden room. It turned out to be some production chamber. A conveyor belt was in the middle of the room, but it was turned off. Black barrels were stacked against the walls, but none of them had anything in them.

Honey Lemon walked towards the conveyor belt, hoping that there was something on it that could tell her what was being made here, but one word from GoGo stopped her.

"Callaghan," she said. Honey Lemon turned around and saw the Korean girl standing in front of a notice board hanging on a wall, which held various papers and drawings of Hiro's microbots and the neurocreanialtransmitter. There were also pictures of Hiro and – she had to ignore the pang in her heart – Tadashi. There were paper clippings about the opening of the new building of Krei Tech, about Krei himself and various pictures of Abigail. There were also a lot of things related to project Silent Sparrow, and more.

"Maybe this is where he went after Hiro found him in the other warehouse?" Wasabi asked, and Honey Lemon found herself agreeing with that. It would make sense.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon jumped at the sudden call through the communicators, and looked at GoGo, who had called the young teen.

"Yeah? What's up?" the boy asked after a few moments of silence.

"We found a secret room. Turns out Callaghan moved here after you busted him the first time," GoGo answered, and for a while it was silent on his side of the call.

Honey Lemon could understand Hiro's silence. She wouldn't be too fond to be in the liar of someone who killed her sibling either, had she had one.

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter, since he's in jail and such…" Hiro said eventually, but everyone could hear the slightly agitated tone in his voice.

"Yeah…" GoGo said. "How are you doing? Found a way out yet?"

They heard Hiro sigh before answering. "No, this tunnel is pretty long. I'm glad I've got a built in flashlight in my helmet though, it's really dark in he- Wait! I see something!" There were running footsteps, but then they stopped.

"Guys?" Hiro said, sounding a bit afraid, which scared the others a bit. "I- I think I found the ghost… The sound, you can hear it quite clearly here."

And indeed, Honey Lemon could hear the thunks through the com link.

"There's this big door, it's made from steel I think." It was silent for a moment. "I'm going to open it," Hiro then said resolutely.

"Wait!" Fred yelled. "I want to see it too, this is so awesome!" He turned to go towards the trapdoor, but was held back by a Wasabi, who grabbed the tail of his suit.

"I don't think so," he said. "Firstly, your suit is too big, you wouldn't fit through the hole, and we don't want you to go in there unprotected. Secondly, Hiro got hurt when he fell down. We don't want you to do the same."

Honey Lemon agreed with Wasabi. Sure, sometime the guy was a bit too careful, but this time he was totally right.

"I'm going," GoGo suddenly said from where she was standing next to Honey Lemon. The blonde hadn't even seen her move, but now she had a length of rope clutched tightly in her hand and a determined look on her face. "You can lower me down with this rope so that I won't fall and get injured. I'm fast, so I can get to Hiro really quick and get him out of there if he needs to. This is the best option we have."

The four teens looked at each other for a short moment, and then a Wasabi sighed and nodded his head. "All right, but be careful!" he said.

GoGo only smirked.

"Guys, I don't care who comes, but I'm not waiting for you. I'm opening the door now," Hiro said through the com link, and while the other teens made their way towards the trap door, they could hear the sound of the door opening. For a moment it was silent, but then they hear Hiro gasp.

"No way…"

(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)

Hiro didn't expect this. What he did expect, he didn't know, but he was sure it wasn't this.

And he was also sure that the occupant of the room hadn't expected him either.

"Hiro? What are you seeing?"

He ignored Honey Lemon. Instead he walked inside the room, not even hearing the crackle of his communicator, which then felt completely silent. Not even the static could be heard, which meant that the com link was blocked.

Hiro had only made a few steps before he collapsed to his knees though, his eyes never leaving the figure in the corner who was as flabbergasted as he was.

He looked terrible. His clothes hung from his body, and It seemed like he hadn't gotten the opportunity to shave. But still Hiro would recognize him anywhere.

"T-Tadashi?" he stuttered.

When he spoke, Hiro saw the recognition in his brother's eyes. Of course, it would be hard to recognize him with his suit on, so the voice was the only recognizable thing.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked softly, his voice croaking from disuse.

Through the tears that were pooling in his eyes, Hiro nodded slowly and took of his helmet, completely ignoring his sprained wrist.

That was all it needed for Tadashi to jump up and pull him in a bone-crushing hug, leaving the ball he had been throwing against the wall on the ground, Hiro returned the hug as fiercely, letting the tears fall then he felt the wetness of his brothers tears on his neck.

"Y-you died," Hiro said. "The ex-explosion… C-Callaghan said you d-died!" The feelings he had after the explosion, the depression and sadness, it all returned to him for a fleeting moment, causing him to sob into his brothers shoulder, not caring if he messed up the already dirty shirt.

"Oh God, H-Hiro, you don't k-know how happy I am to s-see you. He t-took me, wouldn't say any-anything. He f-forced me to make the microb-bots, or he would k-kill you. I'm so s-sorry!" Tadashi said before he broke down as well.

It hurt Hiro to see his brother, his hero, in a state like this, but he was too happy to really care. He had his brother back! It didn't matter anymore if he had held him back when he wanted to go into the burning exposition hall to save Callaghan, because Tadashi didn't die and he had him back!

The brothers didn't say anything, they just held each other close, being each other's lifeline.

"Hiro? Hiro, answer me!" a feminine voice yelled from the hall, getting nearer and nearer. "Hiro, where are y-" The screeching sound of the discs being pulled into a stop. The gasp that the others could hear through the communication link before GoGo went in the room and her com link died as well.

"Tadashi?" she asked softly, not even bothering to hide how small and fragile her voice sounded.

The two brothers looked up at the quiet voice, and found GoGo looking at the older brother with shock and surprise on her face.

"GoGo," he said, and with an oof he was silenced in a bear hug from the Korean woman.

Hiro watched the scene unfold with a big smile on his face, showing the gap-tooth wide and clear. He had his brother back!

Now everything would be all right again.

(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)(•—•)

 **A/N:**

 **As you can see, me and line brakes aren't getting along really well at the moment, so I made Baymaxs instead...**

 **What I forgot to mention is that the first part of this story is a deleted scene from the movie.**

 **I'm not sure what to think of this one-shot. While I get the feeling that I started off good with this story, I also have the feeling that the further I got, the worse it became...**

 **That is why I would like to get some feedback from you. You can tell me what you didn't like and what I did to make you not like it. But if you did like it, I would love to hear that as well!**

 **Thank you for reading my story!**

 **Forever Me**


End file.
